ouatfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Robert Carlyle
Robert Carlyle é um ator britânico que interpreta Rumplestiltskin e Sr. Gold em Once Upon a Time. Biografia Carlyle nasceu e foi criado em Glasgow por seu pai, após sua mãe os ter abandonado quando ele tinha apenas 4 anos de idade. Seu pai trabalhou como decorador e pintor. Inspirado pelo filme britânico The Crucible, de Arthur Miller, Carlyle estudou artes e interpretação na Glasgow Arts Centre aos 21 anos. É casado com Anastasia Shirley e tem 3 filhos, Ava, Harvey e Pearce Joseph. Carlyle não gosta de um de seus mais famosos personagens, Begbie, por torcer pelo time de futebol Hibernian FC, enquanto ele é torcedor do Rangers FC. Carlyle se graduou na Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama. Em 1991, ele e mais quatro amigos fundaram uma companhia de atores e convidados, estrelando The Bill. Seu primeiro papel de destaque foi o assassino de David Bilborough (interpretado por Christopher Eccleston), na série Cracker. Depois, fez vários papéis em muitos filmes, sendo boa parte como um serial killer ou assassino. Recentemente, participou do filme 28 Weeks Later, interpretando um dos protagonistas, Don, além de ter filmado o filme Flood, onde salva Londres de um desastre natural. Participou também do videoclipe da música "Little by Little" da banda britânica Oasis. Curiosidades * Robert afirmou em uma entrevista que seu filho mais novo lhe deu a ideia de como fazer a voz de Rumplestiltskin. * Aos 17 anos, ele trabalhou como açougueiro. Filmografia * 2011-presente – "Once Upon a Time" como Rumplestiltskin / Sr. Gold * 2012 – "California Solo" como Lachlan MacAldonich * 2009-2011 – "SGU Stargate Universe" como Dr. Nicholas Rush * 2010 – "Castlevania: Lords of Shadow" como Gabriel Belmont (voz) * 2009 – "The Tournament" como Padre MacAvoy * 2009 – "The Unloved" como Pai de Lucy * 2009 – "Zig Zag Love" como Jacko * 2008 – "24" como Carl Benton * 2008 – "Summer" como Shaun * 2008 – "Stone of Destiny" como John MacCormick * 2008 – "The Last Enemy" como David Russell * 2008 – "I Know You Know" como Charlie * 2007 – "28 Weeks Later" como Don * 2007 – "Flood" como Rob Morrison * 2006 – "Eragon" como Durza * 2006 – "Born Equal" como Robert * 2005 – "Human Trafficking" como Sergei * 2005 – "Dead Fish" como Danny Devine * 2005 – "Class of '76" como DI Tom Monroe * 2005 – "The Mighty Celt" como O * 2005 – "Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School" como Frank Keane * 2004 – "Gunpowder, Treason & Plot" como King James I * 2003 – "Hitler: The Rise of Evil" como Adolf Hitler * 2002 – "Black and White" como David O'Sullivan * 2002 – "Once Upon a Time in the Midlands" como Jimmy * 2001 – "The 51st State" como Felix DeSouza * 2001 – "To End All Wars" como Major Ian Campbell * 2000 – "There's Only One Jimmy Grimble" como Eric Wirral * 2000 – "The Beach" como Daffy * 1999 – "Angela's Ashes" como Malachy (Pai) * 1999 – "The World Is Not Enough" como Renard / Viktor * 1999 – "Ravenous" como Coronel Ives / F.W. Colqhoun * 1999 – "Plunkett & Macleane" como Plunkett * 1998 – "Looking After Jo Jo" como John Joe "Jo Jo" McCann * 1997 – "Face" como Ray * 1997 – "The Full Monty" como Gaz * 1995-1997 – "Hamish Macbeth" como Hamish Macbeth * 1996 – "Carla's Song" como George Lennox * 1996 – "Trainspotting" como Begbie * 1995 – "Go Now" como Nick Cameron * 1994 – "Marooned" como Peter * 1994 – "Cracker" como Albie Kinsella * 1994 – "Priest" como Graham * 1994 – "Being Human" como Padre * 1993-1994 – "99-1" como Detetive Policial Trevor Prescott * 1993 – "Screenplay" como Nosty * 1992 – "Advocates I" como DC Murray * 1992 – "Tender Blue Eyes" como Richard Fascetti * 1991 – "Riff-Raff" como Stevie * 1991 – "The Bill" como Tom Ward * 1990 – "Silent Scream" como Big Woodsy * 1990 – "Taggart" como Gordon Inglis Galeria 020.jpg 021.jpg 022.jpg 130.jpg Jen-Robert-Lana.jpg Elenco-2011.jpg Elenco 2011.jpg RobertCarlyle.jpg Links Externos * Wikipédia * IMDb Categoria:Elenco da 1ª temporada